Instinto paternal
by Truffa
Summary: Porque un padre puede saberlo todo sin problema alguno. BradyxCynthia, spoilers de los supports de Brady y Chyntia, posible OOC.


Otro fic, y BradyxCynthia, yupii! Escribo demasiado de estos dos, no es mi culpa el nivel de dulzura que tienen estos dos sea tan alto 3

 **Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem Awakening no me pertenece!

 **Parejas:** BradyxCynthia, insinuación de AvatarxSumia

 **Advertencias:** Posible OOC, spoilers de los supports de Brady y Cynthia, Brady siendo obvio y tierno, mi avatar (el que casé con Sumia, tengo muchos, pero muchos avatars) se llama Reon, el avatar siendo el Shipping Lord.

* * *

Reon terminó de organizar unos libros que estaban apilados sobre el escritorio. Ante el trabajo ya hecho sólo pudo sonreír satisfecho.

Se levantó y dirigió hacía su tienda que compartía con Sumia, a quien estaba ansioso de ver. Pero antes de estar siquiera cerca, vio a su primogénita sentada en un tronco, apoyando su cabeza en sus manos, pensativa.

-¿Qué pasa Cynthia? ¿Te sientes mal?-preguntó Reon, arrodillándose a un lado de su hija y palmeando su espalda.

-¡Oh, padre! ¿Qué pasó?

Cynthia se sorprendió ante la aparición de su progenitor, que la miraba preocupado.

-Bueno, te vi algo distraída... Y ¿pensativa? Pensé que había pasado algo.

Rápidamente, Cynthia sacudió la cabeza negativamente, haciendo que sus negros cabellos azotarán sus mejillas. Pensó en despachar a su padre, la labor de héroe que tenía entre manos sólo debía ser resuelta con ella, pero luego pensó "¿Por qué no dejar al héroe de héroes ayudarla a desenmascarar a su salvador anónimo?" Cynthia miró a los ojos a su padre, con seriedad. Reon no sabía cuando tomar enserio a Cynthia, por lo que sólo suspiró e hizo un gesto para que su hija siquiera adelante.

Con complicidad, la caballero pegaso hizo que su padre se acercara a su rostro y bajando la voz, empezó a hablar.

-Verás, padre, últimamente un héroe anónimo ah estado ayudándome en el campo de batalla, pero ¡Es tan genial y astuto!-Reon apretó los dientes ante el grito de su hija-, es imposible de atrapar, pero quiero saber quién es, tengo que hacerlo.

El estratega permaneció en silenció y asintió ante las palabras de Cynthia. No estaba sorprendido ante nada de lo que decía su hija, era obvio quién era su salvador anónimo, más obvio que a Gaius le gustaban los dulces.

-Pero, ¿Para qué?-cuestionó si apartar los ojos de los de la jinete pegaso.

Cynthia chasqueó la lengua, habló y cómo si fuera lo más normal del mundo:

-Para agradecerle ¡Por supuesto!

Reon sólo sonrió, mientras revolvía los cabellos de Cynthia, quien lo miró desconcertada.

-Ah, no deberías preguntarte tanto algo así...

El tono misterioso que utilizó su padre sólo desconcertó aún más a Cynthia, que se agarró de su brazo.

-¡Tú sabes quién es! ¿No es cierto, padre?

Cynthia le miró con el sueño fruncido sin soltarlo. Su hija le dijo un "¡Dímelo!" Pero él negó con la cabeza y se deshizo del agarre de la niña. Emprendió su viaje una vez más, no sin antes decirle:

-Ya pronto lo sabras...

Ignoró las quejas de su hija y siguió su camino.

Por supuesto que sabía la identidad del salvador anónimo de su hija, ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo? Era más que obvio que era Brady, no existía nadie más en el campamento que se preocupara tanto por lo demás, y en especial por su hija, que él. Sólo le bastó un vistazo en medio del campo de batalla para averiguar que el sacerdote estaba mirando tras su hija todo el tiempo.

¿Y por qué lo hacía? Seguramente era porque estaba enamorado de ella, pero no tenía el valor para decírselo a la cara. Estaba en el corazón de Brady ser muy considerado y cuidar siempre a los demás, pero al parecer era demasiado tímido para poder cuidar a Cynthia sin ocultarlo.

Aunque Brady era demasiado obvio, Cynthia era demasiado despistada para captar que su héroe anónimo estaba frente a sus narices, que era él y que no tenía que buscarlo.

Pero no es que él debiera intervenir para ayudar a que Cynthia se diera cuenta y para que Brady dejara de esconderse. Tampoco tenía porque decirle a ese chico que a su hija le gustaba, no estaba en sus manos.

Pero claro, todas esas suposiciones eran fruto de su instinto de padre, que fue y empezó a atar cabos sueltos lo mejor que pudo.

 _Al final, puede que en verdad esté equivocado..._ En tanto que estaba pensando, notó a Brady ponerse tenso ante la aparición de Cynthia, quien estaba reportando sobre su héroe anónimo, mientras el chico con apariencia de truhán insistía en que desistiera _O puede que tal vez no_

* * *

Se aceptan reviews, Brady's, pandas y favoritos.

Gracias por leer


End file.
